Revolución
by dios demonio Dragneel
Summary: Después de la derrota de Ala Negra, Terry Jishin, llego en pueblo buscando a su hermano. una vez ahí conoció al trió de magos que trabajaba bajo el alcalde, sigue la aventura de estos cuatro magos los cuales tendrán que proteger el pueblo.
1. El Joven Demonio

Revolución

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo spin-off de Fairy Tail año-X810, espero y les guste el primer capítulo.**

Spin-Off de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 1**

" _El Joven Demonio"_

 **(En un Bosque del Reino de Stella)**

-Han pasado tres meses desde la destrucción del gremio oscuro Ala Negra, a lo lejos del Pueblo Rosed, un joven encapuchado caminaba por el bosque derramando lágrimas-

*****: Ya han pasado tres meses y sigo sin saber de tu paradero –dijo el encapuchado mirando el basto cielo azul con tristeza- Hermanito –dijo el joven peli café el cual le salió volando el gorro con el viento-

-Este joven es Terry Jishin es uno de los sobrevivientes de Ala Negra; el joven peli café se volvió a poner el gorro y este siguió con su camino en busca de un pueblo cercano-

 **(En un Pueblo Cerca del Bosque)**

****: Entonces los guardianes fueron destruidos –dijo un hombre peli negro que miraba a dos jóvenes con gran seriedad-

****: Por supuesto, lo siento mucho –dijo una joven peli plateada llena de tristeza-

*****: No es tu culpa Life –dijo un joven peli negro que estaba sentado en un sofá dentro de una oficina de madera-

Life: Tú crees, Juryo –dijo la joven peli plateada que miraba con una sonrisa al joven peli negro el cual se sonrojo-

Juryo: S-si por supuesto –dijo el joven peli negro que estaba completamente sonrojado y este solo voltio su mirada hacia otro lado- Por cierto Alcalde Josh, ella no se presentó –dijo el joven peli negro que miro con seriedad al hombre peli negro el cual miraba por la ventana un gran bosque-

*Suspiro*Josh: Otra vez, Hanabi –dijo el alcalde del pueblo el cual parecía acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones-

 **(En el Bosque)**

-Una joven peli verde arrogaba piedras a un lago el cual se encontraba en medio del bosque-

******: Life, Juryo, porque siempre tienen que ser ustedes –dijo la joven peli verde la cual seguía arrogando piedras al rio con molestia- Bien volveré al pueblo –dijo la joven peli verde que se puso de pie y tomo dirección al pueblo-

 **(En las Afueras del Pueblo)**

****: Bienvenidos a Pueblo Giardino –dijo una persona encapuchada que por su tono de voz resulto ser hombre-

***: Al parecer llegamos a tiempo, el pueblo no ha sido tomado –dijo otro encapuchado aunque pese tener una voz un poco más infantil este también resultó ser un hombre-

****: Movámonos, Kyu –dijo el otro encapuchado el cual se adentró al pueblo junto a su acompañante-

 **(En la Oficina del Alcalde)**

******: Lamento llegar tarde –dijo la joven peli verde que entro a la oficina del alcalde sin ninguna preocupación-

Juryo: Al fin llegas Hanabi ahora si nos darán nuestra paga –dijo el joven peli negro que miro al alcalde y este saco tres sobres con Jewels-

Josh: Cuento con ustedes mañana –dijo el alcalde que se despidió de los tres jóvenes los cuales salieron de la oficina del alcalde-

 **(En el Pasillo)**

Life: ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo los tres? –Pregunto la joven peli plateada muy animada ya que esta logro cobrar nuevamente y miro sus compañeros-

-Los dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza y una vez que salieron del edificio del alcalde partieron al restaurante más cercano-

 **(En las Afueras del Pueblo Giardino)**

*****: Tal vez me quede a comer algo –dijo un joven encapuchado el cual entro al pueblo en busca de comida-

 **(En Flow Ets)**

Hanabi: Esto esta rico –dijo la joven peli verde muy feliz por lo que estaba comiendo y los otros dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza-

-En otra parte del restaurante se encontraban dos hombres uno peli negro y uno peli rubio comiendo-

****: Qué pasa con esta comida no sirve –dijo el hombre peli negro que arrogo el plato de comida al suelo estando molesto logrando recibir la atención de todos-

Kyu: Y piensan que les pagaremos esta cochinada de comida –dijo el hombre peli rubio que también estaba molesto por la comida-

-Tres jóvenes llegaron con los hombres que estaban haciendo un escándalo mientras un joven peli café entraba sin ser visto por alguien y tomo asiento en una mesa que estaba disponible-

Juryo: Disculpen no pueden hacer eso aquí por favor salgan –dijo el joven peli negro amablemente mientras este miraba con seriedad a los dos hombres-

****: Observa esto, Kyu –dijo el hombre peli negro que miro al hombre peli rubio el cual solo asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué me pasara si me niego? –Pregunto el hombre peli negro el cual miro sonriente al joven peli negro-

-El joven peli negro el cual estaba a punto de meterle un golpe al hombre peli negro el cual esquivo el golpe desapareciendo-

Hanabi: Él es un mago –dijo la joven peli verde la cual se asombró al ver que había desaparecido el hombre peli negro-

-El hombre peli negro apareció por la espalda del joven peli negro impactándole un codazo en la espalda el cual lo hizo caer al suelo; un joven peli café seguía observando la situación y este solo observaba como sacaban a los tres jóvenes del restaurante-

*****: Creo que iré ayudar un poco –pensó el joven peli café el cual salió del restaurante y observo un poco más desde la entrada con gran seriedad-

Kyu: Acábelos Gate-san –dijo el hombre peli rubio que vio como el hombre peli negro se lanzó contra el trio de jóvenes-

Hanabi/Life/Juryo: Es nuestro fin –dijeron los tres jóvenes los cuales cerraron los ojos y esperaron a la muerte-

-Un joven peli café salto desde el restaurante y se puso frente al trio de jóvenes mientras que el hombre peli negro se asombró por completo-

*****: Puño del Demonio de Tierra (Chikyuma no Ken) –grito un joven peli café que envolvió su puño en tierra y lo impacto en el rostro del hombre peli negro asombrando a los tres jóvenes los cuales abrieron los ojos-

Hanabi: ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto la joven peli verde al ver la gran fuerza que traía el joven peli café en sus golpes-

*****: Yo soy el joven demonio –dijo el joven peli café que parecía triste cosa que confundió al trio de jóvenes-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el primer capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Nueva Vida"_.


	2. Nueva Vida

Revolución

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Spin-Off 2 de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 2**

 _"Nueva Vida"_

 **(En Pueblo Giardino)**

-En un puesto de comida una cortina de humo se había abierto y de los escombros comenzó a salir un hombre peli negro el cual miro al joven peli café con seriedad-

**** Mocoso parece que eres fuerte –dijo el hombre peli negro el cual seguía mirando con seriedad al sonriente joven peli café- ¿Cómo te llamas mocoso? –Pregunto el hombre peli negro el cual seguía serio mientras que el joven peli café seguía sonriendo-

*****: Me llamo Terry Jishin –dijo el joven peli café el cual el cual quito su sonrisa y este se puso serio y tomo pose de pelea-

****: Se ve que quieres pelear, bien, cumpliré tu deseo, pero antes que nada me presentare, mi nombre es Gate –dijo el hombre peli negro el cual con una sonrisa solo agacho la cabeza y después tomo pose de pelea- Juguemos, Terry –dijo el hombre peli negro el cual estaba listo para enfrentarse al joven peli negro-

Terry: Si, Gate –dijo el joven peli café el cual estaba totalmente listo para enfrentar al hombre peli negro-

-Los dos magos se lanzaron e impactaron puños y después de eso saltaron al aire subiéndose a los techos de dos casas-

 **(En Otra Parte del Pueblo)**

Kyu: Y al parecer yo peleare con ustedes –dijo el hombre peli rubio viendo al trio de jóvenes con una sonrisa-

Juryo: Aceptamos el reto –dijo el joven peli negro con una mirada seria y que se había levantado del suelo al igual que sus dos compañeras y estos tomaron pose de pelea-

-El hombre peli rubio sonrió y este puso serio al trio de jóvenes el cual estaba a punto de enfrentarse al mencionado-

 **(En Otra Parte del Pueblo)**

-Un joven peli café intercambiaba miradas con un hombre peli negro estos se lanzaron nuevamente e impactaron puños nuevamente hasta que el hombre peli negro desapareció-

Terry: Magia de Teletransportación –dijo el joven peli café que comenzó a buscar su oponente por los alrededores del campo de batalla-

Gate: Así es –dijo el mago de teletransportación que apareció detrás del joven peli café y le impacto una fuerte patada en las costillas al joven peli café-

Terry: Nada mal es hora de que veas la mía –dijo el joven peli café el cual comenzó a juntar una gran cantidad de tierra en sus manos moldeándolas al final- Mazo del Demonio de Tierra (Chikyuma no Maretto) –grito el joven peli café que creo un mazo de tierra el cual impacto en el hombre peli negro el cual cayó al suelo inconsciente-

 **(En Otra Parte del Pueblo)**

Kyu: Sera mejor que termine con ustedes –dijo el hombre peli rubio decidido a terminar con los tres jóvenes-

Hanabi: No te dejare –dijo la joven peli verde la cual se interpuso que se interpuso entre un aro y sus compañeros- Espada del Angel del Bosque (Morieru no Ken) –grito la joven peli verde la cual creo con las hojas que estaban alrededor una espada larga con gran filo-

-La joven peli verde se lanzó a una gran velocidad y logro cortar al hombre peli rubio el cual cayó al suelo inconsciente-

Juryo: Bien están arrestados –dijo el joven peli negro que se llevó a los dos hombres mientras que las dos jóvenes buscaron al joven peli café el cual y lo encontraron tirado en el suelo-

 **(En la Oficina del Alcalde)**

Josh: Y bien, ¿Él es? –Pregunto el alcalde viendo al joven peli café el cual ya hacia acostado en un sofá de su oficina-

Juryo: Cuando despierte le preguntaremos eso –dijo el joven peli negro sentándose y tomándose un vaso con agua la cual traía hielos-

-El joven peli café comenzó a despertarse y se alarmo al ver tanta gente rodeándolo-

Hanabi: Tranquilo te trajimos aquí porque queríamos hacerte unas preguntas –dijo angel slayer del bosque que hizo que el joven peli café se calmara-

Terry: Esta bien –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que tomo asiento en el mismo sofá en el cual estaba acostado-

Hanabi: Empezare yo, joven demonio ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto la angel slayer del bosque que miraba con seriedad al joven peli café-

Terry: Mi nombre es Terry Jishin, tengo 18 años y vengo del Pueblo Rosed –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que cerro sus ojos y sin preocupación respondió a la pregunta de la joven peli verde-

Juryo: Soy el siguiente ¿Por qué joven demonio? –Pregunto el joven peli negro confundido por el sobrenombre que se dio el mismo joven peli café-

Terry: Eso es debido a mi magia, magia para matar demonios (Chikyu no Metsuaku Maho) –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que asombro por completo a los cuatro presentes en la oficina del alcalde-

Life: Sigo yo, por todas las cosas que llevas contigo, ¿viajas en busca de algo o alguien? –Pregunto la joven peli plateada que miro la mochila del joven peli café y luego lo miro a el-

Terry: Viajo en busca de mi hermano –dijo el devil slayer de tierra lleno de tristeza y malos recuerdos-

Josh: Me gustaría hacerte una proposición –dijo el hombre peli negro que tomo asiento en la silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio-

Terry: ¿Cuál? –Pregunto el devil slayer de tierra interesado en lo que le propondría el alcalde del pueblo-

Josh: Únete a nosotros y te ayudaremos en la búsqueda de tu hermano –dijo el alcalde que estaba totalmente serio ante lo que decía asombrando así al joven peli café-

Terry: Aceptaría pero los que tienen a mi hermano no son nada más y nada menos que el gremio oscuro, Cuervo de la Noche –dijo el devil slayer de tierra enojado por sus sucios recuerdos-

Josh: Gremio oscuro –dijo el alcalde que se quedó helado por las palabras dichas por el joven peli café-

Juryo: No importa quién sea los detendremos –dijo el joven peli negro entusiasmado por enfrentarse a un gremio oscuro-

-Las dos jóvenes se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza decidiendo ayudar al joven peli café-

Life: Cuenta con nosotros –dijo la joven peli plateada con una sonrisa mientras que el joven peli café estaba asombrándose cada vez más y más-

Hanabi: Recuperaremos a tu hermano –dijo la angel slayer del bosque también mirando con una sonrisa al joven peli café el cual sonrió y se puso de pie-

Terry: bien, cuento con ustedes –dijo el joven peli café el cual estaba feliz de que gente al fin lo ayudaría en la búsqueda de su hermano-

-Una hora paso y todos se habían juntado en la sala principal de la oficina del alcalde-

Hanabi: Abran paso para el nuevo Terry –dijo la angel slayer del bosque que dejo a entrar al joven peli café el cual tenía su pelo corto y que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla marrón pegado al cuerpo, unos zapatos negros y encima traía una playera negra con un chaleco café-

-La celebración comenzó y en cierto momento el joven peli café salió al balcón y miro al cielo hasta que sus nuevos compañeros le comenzaron a llamar-

Terry: Esto es mi nueva vida –pensó el devil slayer de tierra que se unió nuevamente a la celebración con sus nuevos compañeros-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"La Niña en el Lago"_.


	3. La Niña en el Lago

Revolución

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Spin-Off 2 de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 3**

 _"la Niña en el Lago"_

-Han pasado tres semanas desde la unión del devil slayer de tierra al pueblo Giardino, abandonando temporalmente la búsqueda de su hermano pequeño-

 **(En Pueblo Giardino)**

-En una tienda de abarrotes una joven peli verde hacia las compras del día hasta que termino con las compras-

Hanabi: Gracias –dijo la angel slayer del bosque que se salió y se alejó de la tienda de abarrotes en compañía de una joven peli plateada las cuales llevan consigo varias bolsas blancas-

Life: Ya están las compras ahora regresemos a casa –dijo la joven peli plateada que comenzó a caminar junto a su compañera rumbo a la oficina del alcalde-

 **(En la Oficina del Alcalde)**

-El devil slayer de tierra se encontraba entrenando en el bosque que estaba cerca de la oficina y que el joven peli café es observado por el mismo alcalde y el joven peli negro-

Josh: Bien, por ahora terminaos Terry –dijo el alcalde desde su ventana mientras este se retiraba a su oficina principal una vez ahí tomo asiento y en su escritorio había un periódico- ¿Quién eres en Realidad, Terry? –Es la pregunta que pasaba por la mente del sr. Alcalde confundido por la identidad del devil slayer de tierra-

-En la planta baja los cuatro jóvenes se habían reunido para comer y cuando estuvo lista la comida empezaron a comer-

 **(En el Bosque)**

-Una niña peli azul corría agitadamente escapando de algo o alguien-

****: Necesito escapar pero como –pensó la niña peli azul que piso un charco de aguade agua mientras corría-

-La niña peli azul dio media vuelta y miro el charco de agua con una sonrisa de alivio; un hombre peli negro y un joven peli rojo dieron vuelta en la misma dirección que la niña peli azul y estos se asombraron al ver que la niña peli azul ya no estaba-

****: ¿A dónde se fue esa mocosa? –Es la pregunta que pasaba por la mente del hombre peli negro el cual comenzó en caminar en círculos hasta que piso un charco de agua- Saca el mapa, veamos donde encontramos un lago –dijo el hombre peli negro el cual miro al joven peli rojo-

******: Si –dijo el joven peli rojo el cual saco un mapa y señalo el lugar donde estaban y logro localizar un lago no muy lejos de donde se encontraban-

****: Bien, vamos hacia ya –dijo el hombre peli negro que corrió en compañía del joven peli rojo con dirección hacia el lago que estaba localizado hacia el norte-

 **(En el Lago)**

-Cuatro jóvenes habían llegado y estos se asombraron al ver a una niña peli azul parada sobre el agua del lago, la niña peli azul salió del lago y se puso de tras del cuarteto de jóvenes-

****: Por favor protéjanme –dijo la niña peli azul que se ocultó bien detrás del cuarteto de jóvenes de los cuales tres la miraron a ella-

-El devil slayer de tierra miraba hacia el otro lado del lago viendo a un hombre peli negro y un joven peli rojo-

*Un nuevo enemigo emerge, Terry con gran seriedad tomara la decisión correcta*

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Batalla de Escape"_ **.**


	4. Batalla de Escape

Revolución

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Spin-Off 2 de Fairy Tail año-X810

*Resumen Hasta el Momento*

-Los cuatro jóvenes magos que habían llegado al lago se encontraron con una niña peli azul la cual es perseguida por un hombre peli negro y un joven peli rojo y ahora el encuentro de estos seis podría dar el inicio de una feroz batalla-

 **Capítulo 4**

 _"Batalla de Escape"_

 **(En el Lago)**

Terry: ¿Quiénes son? –Pregunto el devil slayer de tierra viendo al hombre peli negro y al joven peli rojo que estaban del otro lado del lago con una mirada seria-

****: Somos su familia –respondió el hombre peli negro con una sonrisa fingida y logrando confundir a tres jóvenes-

Terry: Si lo fueran no vendría esconderse de ustedes –dijo el devil slayer de tierra haciendo que se pusiera serio el hombre peli negro-

****: Nada mal mocoso, si no quieres meterte en problemas entrégame a esa mocosa que escondes –dijo el hombre peli negro con una mirada seria-

Terry: No –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que tomo pose de pelea-

****: Hazlo, Bomber –dijo el hombre peli negro con una mirada seria y haciendo que el joven peli rojo se acercara-

Bomber: Explosión (Bakuhatsu) –grito el joven peli rojo que lanzo un destello amarillo de su mano-

Terry: Furia del Demonio de Tierra (Chikyuma no Gekiko) –grito el devil slayer de tierra que lanzo una bocanada de tierra que impacto en el destello amarillo ocasionando una gran explosión y una cortina de humo se abrió-

-Cuando la cortina de humo se desvaneció los perseguidores se asombraron al ver que ya no estaban los cuatro jóvenes y la niña peli azul y se apresuraron a cruzar el lago y continuar con su persecución hasta que los alcanzaron-

Terry: Son rápido –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que miro hacia atrás y vio a los dos perseguidores que ya estaban detrás de ellos- Juryo, acércate y agarra a la niña –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que miro al joven peli negro el cual se acero y le quito a la niña peli azul a su compañero-

Juryo: Listo Terry –dijo el joven peli negro el cual tenía a la niña peli azul cargando-

Terry: Okei, prepárate Hanabi –dijo el devil slayer de tierra el cual se detuvo junto a su compañera asesina de angeles- Triple Muro del Demonio de Tierra (Chikyuma no Kabe Toripuru) –grito el devil slayer de tierra que creo tres muros los cuales salieron del suelo-

Bomber: Eso no me detendrá –dijo el mago de explosiones que se preparó para atacar nuevamente-

Terry: Hazlo Hanabi –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que miro a su compañera con una sonrisa-

Hanabi: Cuenta conmigo –dijo la angel slayer del bosque la cual reunió poder mágico en su boca- Alieno del Angel del Bosque (Morieru no Iki) –grito la angel slayer del bosque que lanzo un tornado de numerosas hojas afiladas-

-El aliento comenzó atravesar los muros hasta destruirlos a los tres y bloquear el camino-

Terry: Separémonos –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que volvió a tomar a la niña peli azul y tomo otro camino junto a la angel slayer del bosque-

-El camino logro ser desbloqueado pero para sorpresa del hombre peli negro y el joven peli rojo el cuarteto de jóvenes ya se había ido con la niña peli azul-

Bomber: Rayos bien sacare el mapa y veremos que caminos tomaron –dijo el joven peli rojo el cual había saco el mapa mientras su compañero estaba muy serio-

****: No así déjalo por ahora regresemos a casa –dijo el hombre peli negro el cual estaba muy serio y se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse-

Bomber: Maldicion él se molestara –dijo el mago de explosiones que comenzó a seguir a su compañero-

 **(En Pueblo Giardino)**

Juryo. Ya volvimos –dijo el joven peli negro que entro a la oficina del alcalde en compañía de la joven peli plateada-

Josh: ¿Dónde están Hanabi y Terry? –Pregunto el alcalde por sus dos miembros faltantes-

Life: Ellos –dijo la joven peli plateada logrando impactar al alcalde el cual del pueblo por lo que escucho-

 **(En Algún Lugar de Ishgar)**

****: Y la mocosa –dijo un joven peli azul el cual miraba a un hombre peli negro y un joven peli rojo con gran seriedad-

Bomber: Se nos escapó –dijo el mago de explosiones temblando del miedo-

****: Lo que paso fue que la ayudaron y lo más probable es que la lleven a pueblo Giardino –dijo el hombre peli negro con una mirada seria- Además si no fuera por ese mocoso hubiéramos completado la misión fácilmente –dijo el hombre peli negro sentado en una roca-

****: ¿Qué mocoso? –Pregunto el joven peli azul intrigado por la identidad del mocoso-

****: Uno de los sobrevivientes del incidente de Pueblo Rosed –dijo el hombre peli negro logrando impactar a los dos presentes-

****: Haremos una pequeña visita a esa persona –dijo el joven peli azul con una sonrisa maléfica-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"El Ataque a Pueblo Giardino"_.


	5. El Ataque a Pueblo Giardino

Revolución

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Spin-Off 2 de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 5**

 _"El Ataque a Pueblo Giardino"_

 **(En algún lugar de Ishgar)**

-Dos jóvenes y una niña llegaron a un lugar el cual parecía estar destruido una vez ahí tomaron asiento en las rocas mientras que el joven peli café se encontraba muy serio-

Terry: En este lugar bastara para descansar por un rato y luego regresaremos a pueblo Giardino –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que estaba sentado sobre la roca y se dispuso a ver a la niña peli azul-

Hanabi: ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? –Pregunto la angel slayer de hojas vigilando que nadie se acercara a ellos-

Terry: No sé pero será mejor que nos digas lo que pasa –dijo el devil slayer de tierra mirando a la niña peli azul que también estaba sentada en una roca y sonrió logrando confundir al dúo de magos-

 **(En la Oficina del Alcalde)**

Josh: Ya veo entonces hicieron bien en separes –dijo el alcalde que estaba muy serio y tenía una mirada sombría- Por cierto quiero hablarles de un asunto importante –dijo el alcalde que recibió la atención de los dos jóvenes que habían llegado apresurados y con algunas leves heridas-

 **(En las Afueras del Pueblo Giardino)**

****: Con que este es el pueblo Giardino –dijo el joven peli azul con una mirada seria-

Bomber: Si, así es, Luca-sama –dijo el mago de explosiones viendo el pueblo y sus habitantes-

Luca: Suri dime cuantos magos hay aquí –dijo el joven peli azul esperando

Suri: Cuatro –dijo el hombre peli negro viendo los lugares donde se encontraban los dichosos cuatro magos-

Luca: Bien, empecemos la fiesta –dijo el joven peli azul lanzando una sonrisa macabra al pueblo el cual estaba a punto de ser atacado por el mismo joven-

 **(En la Oficina del Alcalde)**

Juryo: No me la creo –dijo el joven peli negro asombrado por lo que escucho por parte del alcalde-

Life: Terry es uno de los sobrevivientes de pueblo Rosed –dijo la joven peli plateada impactada por tales palabras dichas por el alcalde-

Josh: Lo que no entiendo –dijo el alcalde que no pudo terminar de hablar por un temblor que se hizo presente en el pueblo- Vayan Juryo, Life –dijo el alcalde que les dio la orden a sus dos magos que estaban en el pueblo-

-Los dos magos salieron rápidamente de la oficina del alcalde y se dirigieron al pueblo-

 **(En Pueblo Giardino)**

Bomber: Espiral de Explosiones (Supairaru Bakuhatsu) –grito el mago de explosiones que lanzo varias explosiones en espiral que dañaron al pueblo-

Juryo: Oigan deténganse –dijo el joven peli negro que llego al lugar que estaba por convertirse en el campo de batalla-

Life: Posesión Humana (Hitotsuki) –grito la joven peli plateada que comenzó a manipular la estatua de una gárgola-

Juryo: Crece –dijo el joven peli negro que hizo crecer la estatua de la gárgola a un gran tamaño-

Luca: Magia Seith y Magia de Manipulación de Masa –dijo el joven peli azul viendo a los dos jóvenes y ala gárgola que se dirigía hacia el trio de atacantes-

-El joven peli azul alzo su brazo estirándolo con dirección hacia la gárgola confundiendo al dúo de jóvenes-

Luca: Tornado del Angel Celestial (Teneru no Tatsumaki) –dijo el joven peli azul que lanzo un tornado de su mano el cual destruyo la gárgola y asombrando por completo al dúo de jóvenes-

Suri: Con ese nivel no podrán con nosotros –dijo el hombre peli negro el cual estaba muy sonriente-

Luca: Bien, terminare esto de un solo tiro –dijo el joven peli azul el cual puso su mano detrás de su espalda- Navajas Cortante del Angel Celestial (Teneru no Manaita Naifu) –dijo el joven peli azul que lanzo su mano hacia el frente y con ella lanzo una gran cantidad de flechas de viento-

-Las navajas chicas pero poderosas iban con dirección hacia el dúo de magos los cuales estaban asombrados por el poder del joven peli azul-

*****: Furia del Demonio de Tierra (Chikyuma no Gekiko) –grito el joven peli café que destruyo las navajas de viento una bocanada de tierra-

Life/Juryo: Terry –dijeron los dos magos felices de ver a su compañero que llego para salvarlos-

Luca: Tu eres Terry –dijo el joven peli azul mirando con seriedad al devil slayer de tierra-

Terry: Si, y por lo que veo tu eres Luca –dijo el devil slayer de tierra mirando con seriedad al joven peli azul-

Luca: Si, ¿quieres empezar de una vez? –Pregunto el angel slayer del cielo que tomo pose de pelea-

Terry: Si –dijo el devil slayer de tierra el cual también tomo pose de pelea-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Terry vs Luca"_.


	6. Terry vs Luca

Revolución

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Spin-Off 2 de Fairy Tail año-X810

*Resumen Hasta el Momento*

-Luca y sus hombres que habían llegado al pueblo Giardino comenzaron atacarlo, en ese entonces llegaron Juryo y Life hacerle frente pero debido a la diferencia de poder Juryo y Life estuvieron entre las cuerdas sin nada que hacer, en un sorpresivo momento apareció Terry logrando salvar a sus compañeros de la muerte-

 **Capítulo 6**

 _"Terry vs Luca"_

 **(En Pueblo Giardino)**

Luca: Vaya nunca pensé en encontrarme tan rápido contigo –dijo el angel slayer del cielo mirando al devil slayer de tierra con una sonrisa-

Terry: Ósea que me buscabas –dijo el devil slayer de tierra intrigado por el angel slayer del cielo-

Luca: Por supuesto, sobreviviente de Ala Negra –dijo con gran seriedad el angel slayer del cielo impactando a todos los presentes-

Terry: Eso ya es del pasado, ahora soy un joven nuevo –dijo el devil slayer de tierra serio ante la presencia del angel slayer de cielo-

Luca: Bien, como tú digas –dijo el angel slayer del cielo que miro con seriedad al sobreviviente de Ala Negra- Dime ¿Dónde está la mocosa? –Pregunto el angel slayer del cielo por el paradero de la niña peli azul-

Terry: Si miras bien a tu alrededor la encontraras –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que logro que el angel slayer del cielo moviera la cabeza por todos lados hasta que la encontró-

Luca: Bien, si me la entregas no dañare a nadie de este pueblo –dijo el angel slayer del cielo mirando a la niña peli azul con una sonrisa macabra-

Terry: Si la quieres tendrás que derrotarme –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que en su pose de pelea se puso serio-

Luca: Como quieras –dijo el angel slayer del cielo que igual que en su pose nuevamente se puso serio-

-El devil slayer de tierra se lanzó hacia el angel slayer del cielo para dar inicio a su batalla-

Luca: Eres muy lento –dijo el angel slayer del cielo que veía venir al devil slayer de tierra y cuando este llego el angel slayer del cielo esquivo el primer ataque agachándose- Tormenta de Aire Primera (Fasutoeasutomu) –dijo el angel slayer del cielo el cual ataco desde el suelo con una ráfaga de aire al devil slayer de tierra que lo mando al suelo a distanciarse nuevamente-

Terry: ¿Qué hiciste? –Pregunto el devil slayer de tierra el cual estaba confundido por el primer ataque del angel slayer del cielo-

Luca: Aliento del Angel Celestial (Teneru no Iki) –grito el angel slayer del cielo que lanzo una bocanada de aire de su boca-

Terry: Furia del Demonio de Tierra (Chikyuma no Gekiko) –grito el devil slayer de tierra que lanzo una enorme bola de tierra de su boca-

-Los dos hechizos impactaron entre si ocasionando que se abriera una cortina de humo debido a la explosión-

Luca: Nada mal –dijo el angel slayer del cielo alagando el poder del devil slayer de tierra-

Terry: Lo mismo digo –dijo el devil slayer de tierra también alagando el poder del angel slayer del cielo-

Luca: Hora de terminar esto –dijo el angel slayer del cielo que puso su mano hacia atrás poniendo serio al devil slayer de tierra- Dagas Cortantes del Angel Celestial (Teneru no Shapudaga) –grito el angel slayer del cielo que lanzo su mano hacia delante y unas dagas de viento fueron lanzadas hacia el devil slayer de tierra que recibió varias cortadas por estas dagas-

Terry: Que demonios es esto –dijo el devil slayer de tierra con varias heridas en su cuerpo-

Luca: Y ahora –dijo el angel slayer del cielo que alzo su brazo al aire y la palma de su mano apuntaba directo al devil slayer de tierra- Tornado del Angel Celestial (Teneru no Tatsumaki) –grito el angel slayer del cielo que lanzo un tornado de su mano el cual iba directo al devil slayer de tierra-

-El tornado atrapo al devil slayer de tierra llevándoselo de encuentro y directo al cielo, una vez que el tornado desapareció dejo en el aire al asesino de demonios el cual no podía reaccionar; el angel slayer del cielo se desplazó hacia el devil slayer de tierra con la ayuda del aire dejando a todos los presentes impresionados-

Juryo: Pateo el aire –pensó el mago de manipulación de masa impactado al ver tal acto por parte del angel slayer del cielo-

Luca: Patada Cortante del Angel Celestial (Teneru no Senkikku) –grito el angel slayer del cielo que levanto su pierna al aire y logro cortar al devil slayer de tierra haciéndole una poderosa cortada en el cuerpo de la cual cayo sangre al suelo-

-El devil slayer de tierra que había recibido el impacto se estrelló en la oficina del alcalde quedando inconsciente y destruir dicha oficina-

Luca: Nos llevamos a la mocosa –dijo el angel slayer del cielo que se acercó al angel slayer del bosque y la niña peli azul-

-El angel slayer del cielo agarro a la niña peli azul y este dejo el pueblo Giardino junto al hombre peli negro y el joven peli rojo-

*Con un gran poder Luca logra vencer*

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Nunca Más"_.


	7. Nunca Más

Revolución

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Spin-off 2 de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 7**

 _"Nunca Más"_

 **(En Pueblo Giardino)**

-En un pequeño hospital el devil slayer de tierra estaba siendo atendido mientras afuera esperaban sentados tres jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer y al escuchar la puerta abrirse los cinco se pusieron de pie-

Josh: ¿Cómo sigue doctor? –Pregunto el alcalde del pueblo Giardino preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba el devil slayer de tierra-

Doc: Bueno, si supiera magia de curación se recuperaría más rápido, pero ahorita ya no corre peligro –dijo el doctor tranquilizando a los cinco que acompañaban al devil slayer de tierra- Ya pueden entrar –dijo el doctor que dejo la habitación y bajo hasta el primer piso mientras que los presentes entraron en la habitación del devil slayer de tierra-

 **(En la Habitación)**

-Los cinco acompañantes que habían entrado en la habitación tomaron asiento y miraron al devil slayer de tierra el cual movió uno de sus dedos logrando poner felices a los presentes-

Terry: ¿Dónde está Rain? –Pregunto el devil slayer de tierra preocupado por la mencionada-

Juryo: ¿Te refieres a la niña peli azul? –Pregunto el mago de manipulación de masa confundido pues no conocía el nombre de aquella niña que habían salvado anteriormente-

Hanabi: Si, ella misma –respondió la angel slayer del bosque preocupada por su compañero que estaba en la cama herido-

Life: Luca se la llevo –dijo la maga seith que cerro sus ojos y logrando poner serio al devil slayer de tierra-

 **(En Algún Lugar de Stella)**

-La niña peli azul se encontraba en una jaula para aves de gran tamaño la cual se encontraba pegada al techo, sentados en el suelo se encontraban el hombre peli negro y el joven peli rojo y en lo que es un trono hecho de escombros se encuentra el angel slayer del cielo el cual estaba muy serio; el hombre peli negro se puso de pie y este trono sus nudillos-

Suri: Bien, empecemos –dijo el hombre peli negro el cual miro la jaula y este estaba dispuesto a bajarla-

Luca: No, todavía no –dijo el angel slayer del cielo con una mirada seria- Ellos vendrán al rescate de la mocosa –dijo el angel slayer del cielo que miro a su prisionera-

Bomber: Trague conmigo al mago de Telequinesis –dijo el mago de explosiones que entro con un hombre peli morado que estaba enjaulado-

Luca: Suri, robale su magia –dijo el angel slayer del cielo que miro al hombre peli negro que este se acercó al hombre peli morado y le robo la magia-

 **(En el Pueblo Giardino)**

Terry: Tengo que rescatarla –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que se quitó todos los cables que tenía pegado al cuerpo y comenzó a salir de la cama-

Juryo: ¿Por qué? –Pregunto el mago de manipulación de masa con gran seriedad haciendo que el asesino de demonios también se pusiera serio-

Terry: Ella tiene un poder en su cuerpo, si cae en manos del enemigo –dijo el devil slayer de tierra el cual apretó su puño y confundió al mago de manipulación-

Life: No creo que ese sea el verdadero motivo –dijo la maga seith la cual miro sonriente a su compañero el cual este se asombró-

Terry: Duele perder alguien cercano –dijo el devil slayer de tierra el cual agacho la cabeza y recordó a su hermano pequeño-

Hanabi: Bien, déjanos esto a nosotros –dijo la angel slayer del bosque con una sonría, su compañero al verla sonreír este sonrojo y agacho más la cabeza- Verdad chicos –dijo la angel slayer del bosque que miro sonriente a sus dos compañeros los cuales quitaron sus expresiones serias y sonrieron y luego se miraron entre sí, el dúo volvió a mirar a la angel slayer del bosque-

Juryo/Life: Si –gritaron los dos magos poniendo feliz al devil slayer de tierra el cual comenzó a derramar lágrimas-

-Los tres magos salieron de la habitación y dejaron el hospital y partieron en busca de algunas y después partieron al primer lugar de encuentro-

 **(En el Lago)**

Hanabi: Entonces de este camino vienen las huellas –dijo la angel slayer del bosque impactada al igual que sus compañeros-

Juryo: No cabe duda, vienen del pueblo Rosed –dijo el mago de manipulación de masa impactado-

-Los tres magos tragaron saliva y siguieron su camino hasta que se encontraron con el mago de explosiones-

Life: Hanabi, sigue tú, Juryo y yo nos encargaremos de el –dijo la maga seith dispuesta a luchar con el joven peli rojo-

Bomber: Dos contra uno, estoy en desventaja, pero no tengo opción –dijo el mago explosivo que se puso en posición de combate y miro con una sonrisa malvada al dúo de magos- Los matare ambos –dijo el mago de explosiones el cual se lanzó hacia la acción-

*El primer obstáculo aparece*

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Una Clara Desventaja"_.


	8. Una Clara Desventaja

Revolución

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Spin-Off 2 de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 8**

 _"Una Clara Desventaja"_

 **(En el Bosque)**

Bomber: Dos contra uno, estoy en desventaja, pero no tengo opción –dijo el mago explosivo que se puso en posición de combate y miro con una sonrisa malvada al dúo de magos- Los matare ambos –dijo el mago de explosiones el cual se lanzó hacia la acción-

Juryo: Crece raíz –dijo el mago de manipulación de masa que hizo crecer las raíces de los árboles que estaban a su alrededor-

-Los dos magos esquivaron el primer ataque poniendo serio al joven peli rojo-

Bomber: Ya veo, son buenos, creo que los subestime –dijo el mago de explosiones el cual estiro su brazo hacia atrás- Explosión (Bakuhatsu) –grito el mago explosivo que lanzo un pequeño destello amarillo de su mano-

Juryo: Eso no funcionara –dijo el mago de manipulación de la masa que extendió su brazo y que tenía la mano izquierda abierta con la cual hizo desaparecer el hechizo de su oponente-

Bomber: Ya veo, no solo funciona en objetos y cosas naturales, sino que también funciona en hechizos –dijo el mago explosivo mirando al mago de la manipulación de la masa con una sonrisa- esto será divertido –pensó el mago explosivo el cual viendo a los dos magos dispuestos a pelear-

 **(En las Afueras del Pueblo Rosed)**

-La angel slayer del bosque estaba parada frente al pueblo en el que creció su compañero Terry-

Hanabi: Así que este es el pueblo en el que solía vivir Terry –pensó la angel slayer del bosque que entro al pueblo y tomo dirección hacia el edificio en la montaña-

Suri: ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Pregunto el mago ladrón que estaba sobre el techo de una de las destrozadas casas de Pueblo Rosed-

Hanabi: Pues es obvio, rescatar a Rain –respondió la angel slayer del bosque que siguió su camino hacia el edificio en ruinas pero un carruaje que salió de la nada bloque su camino-

Suri: Si quieres ir tendrás que derrotarme –dijo el mago ladrón mirando con seriedad a la angel slayer del bosque la cual se enojó-

 **(En el Bosque)**

Bomber: Bien, será mejor que ponga serio desde este momento –dijo el mago explosivo que estiro sus dos brazos hacia atrás- Doble Explosión (Doburu Bakuhatsu) –grito el mago explosivo que lanzo dos destellos de luz de sus manos las cuales desaparecieron gracias al mago de manipulación de la masa-

Life: Ahora entrare yo en acción –dijo la maga seith con una sonrisa y que detrás de ella aparecieron dos maniquís que se lanzaron hacia el mago explosivo que bloque el primer golpe y mando a volar al maniquí mientras tanto el otro creció con la ayuda del mago de manipulación de la masa-

Bomber: No podre ganarles, pero por lo menos pondré en marcha mi estrategia –pensó el mago de explosiones que se adentró en el bosque y este comenzó a ser seguido por la maga seith y el mago de manipulación de la masa-

-El joven peli rojo conforme avanzaba dejo caer un destello el cual se pegó al suelo y despareció-

Bomber: Bomba Sensorial (Kankaku Ponpu) –grito el mago explosivo que había dejado una bomba en el suelo y esta exploto al momento de identificar movimiento de los magos y los maniquís-

Juryo: Una bomba sensorial –pensó el mago de la manipulación de la masa atrapado en la cortina de humo que ellos mismos provocaron-

Bomber: Empezare por destruir al maniquí grande –dijo el mago explosivo que se lanzó hacia el aire dispuesto a destruir al maniquí grande- Cadena de Explosiones (Chen Bakuhatsu) –grito el mago explosivo que lanzo una cadena hecha de destellos de luz que explotaron sobre el maniquí destruyéndolo- Ahora sigue el otro –dijo el mago explosivo viendo al maniquí pequeño- Explosión (Bakuhatsu) –grito el mago explosivo que había lanzado un destello de luz el cual impacto en el maniquí destruyéndolo-

-La cortina de humo se disolvió y el dúo de magos se asombraron al ver a los dos maniquís hechos pedazos-

Juryo: Life, será mejor que utilices eso –dijo el mago manipulador de masa el cual estaba muy serio ante el mago explosivo-

Life: Como tú digas –dijo la maga seith que saco un juguete robot pequeño- Vive Magnazord X –dijo la maga seith que hizo que el robot cobrara vida-

-El mago de manipulación de masa sonrió y con su poder hizo crecer al robot del tamaño de una persona; el mago explosivo se quedó serio al ver el robot el cual parecía fuerte-

Bomber: Maldicion, otra vez me encuentro en una clara desventaja –dijo el mago explosivo el cual parecía preocupado por el resultado de su batalla-

*El dúo poderoso toma ventaja nuevamente*

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Aliados"._


	9. Aliados

Revolución

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Spin-Off de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 9**

 _"Aliados"_

 **(En el Pueblo Rosed)**

Hanabi: Derrotarte no será difícil –dijo la angel slayer del bosque que voltio a ver al mago ladrón-

-La angel slayer del bosque se puso seria y tomo pose de pelea mientras que el mago ladrón el cual estaba serio sonrió-

Suri: Me gustaría que lo intentaras –dijo el mago ladrón el cual con una gran sonrisa tomo pose de pelea-

Hanabi: Aliento del Angel del Bosque (Morieru no Iki) –grito la angel slayer del bosque que lanzo un tornado con numerosas hojas afiladas-

-El mago ladrón observaba el hechizo con una gran sonrisa mientras se mantenía de pie-

Suri: Maldicion eso no funcionara conmigo –dijo el mago ladrón que levanto su brazo y con su dedo índice y medio desvió el hechizo de la joven peli verde-

-El hechizo desviado impacto en una de las casas del pueblo Rosed destruyéndola por completo-

Hanabi: Eso fue magia Omnidireccional –dijo la angel slayer del bosque impactada por lo que había hecho el mago ladrón-

Suri: Esto apenas recién empieza –dijo el mago omnidireccional el cual sonreía con malicia y superioridad cosa que preocupo a la asesina de angeles-

 **(En el Bosque)**

Bomber: Bueno aunque este en una clara desventaja las cosas se pusieron nuevamente interesantes –dijo el mago explosivo el cual estaba muy serio-

-El robot se lanzó hacia el mago explosivo proporcionándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando a volar derribando varios árboles hasta que se estrelló en una enorme roca-

Bomber: Si, esto será muy divertido –pensó el mago explosivo que se levantó del suelo nuevamente y miro con malicia al robot-

 **(En el Pueblo Rosed)**

-La maga asesina de angeles escapaba de cada objeto que le lanzaba el mago ladrón con su telequinesis-

Hanabi: Intentare frenar sus movimientos –dijo la angel slayer del bosque que detuvo su avance y miro un objeto que iba hacia ella-

-La maga comenzó a concentrase y reunir poder mágico y con ello un montón de hojas del bosque que estaba alrededor se juntaron sobre ella y tomaron forma de una espada gigante-

Hanabi: Arte Secreto del Angel del Bosque: Corte Perfecto del Rey del Bosque (Metsueru Ogi: Mori no ō no Kanpekina Saibansho) –grito la angel slayer del bosque que dejo caer la enorme espada cortando la piedra que iba hacia ella-

-La enorme espada iba directa hacia el mago ladrón el cual estaba tan serio y este estiro su brazo hacia el aire apuntando con la palma de su mano hacia la espada-

Suri: Basta de juegos –dijo el mago omnidireccional que le regreso la espada a la angel slayer del bosque-

-La maga asesina de angeles volvió a escapar y una vez que el hechizo impacto en tierra una cortina de humo se abrió dándole la oportunidad perfecta a la maga de esconderse; una vez que la cortina de humo se disolvió el mago ladrón comenzó avanzar nuevamente-

Suri: Esconderte no servirá de nada –dijo el mago de telequinesis que bajo del techo de la casa en la que se encontraba-

-Los ojos del mago ladrón cambiaron y estos se iluminaron con una luz verde y con ellos comenzó a mirar por todas las casas destruidas y deshabitadas-

Suri: Te encontré –dijo el mago de telequinesis que sonrió al ver a la maga asesina de angeles con la ayuda de sus ojos los cuales regresaron a la normalidad-

 **(En el Pueblo Giardino-Minutos Atrás)**

-El devil slayer de tierra comenzó a ponerse de pie y salir de la cama con su cuerpo cubierto en vendas-

Enfermera: Te acabo de cambiar las vendas y lo mejor es que descanses para evitar abrir nuevamente las heridas –dijo la enfermera que miro con molestia al joven asesino de demonios con molestia-

Josh: Ya oíste mantente acostado para que te recuperes –dijo el alcalde del pueblo acostando nuevamente al devil slayer de tierra-

Terry: Lo siento pero no puedo permanecer aquí más tiempo, Bomber y Suri son demasiado poderosos para ellos tres, por eso tengo que ir ahí –dijo el devil slayer de tierra intentando levantarse nuevamente y al momento de dar el primer paso cayó al suelo-

Josh: ves te lo dijimos que no te levantaras –dijo el alcalde del pueblo que ayudo a levantar al devil slayer de tierra acostándolo nuevamente-

Terry: Entonces déjeme mandar alguien –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que miro con seriedad al alcalde el cual quedo confundido-

 **(En el Bosque-Hora Actual)**

-El mago explosivo se encontraba peleando con el robot del dúo de magos del pueblo Giardino-

Bomber: Creo que es la hora que destruya ese juguete –pensó el mago explosivo que tomo distancia y estiro sus brazos hacia al aire- Doble Explosión (Doburu Bakuhatsu) –grito el mago explosivo que lanzo dos destellos de sus manos los cuales los impacto en el suelo haciendo que se abriera una cortina de humo-

-Los dos magos y el robot no podían ver nada debido a la densa cortina de humo que había provocado el mago explosivo-

Bomber: Acabare con su robot –dijo el joven peli rojo que hizo aparecer una bola de luz en su mano- Explosión (Bakuhatsu) –dijo el mago explosivo que lanzo la bola de luz y esta exploto una vez que impacto en el robot destruyendo a este mismo-

-El humo se disolvió y los magos comenzaron a buscar al mago explosivo y lo vieron con los brazos estirados hacia el frente y las palmas de sus manos levemente separadas-

Bomber: Terminare con ustedes –dijo el mago explosivo que hizo aparecer una enorme bola de luz entre sus manos- Cañón Explosivo (Kyanon Bakuhatsu) –grito el mago explosivo que lanzo el gran destello hacia los dos magos-

-El mago de manipulación de masa miro con seriedad el hechizo de su oponente-

Juryo: Es imposible no podre desaparecerlo es demasiado grande –pensó el mago de manipulación de masa que cerro sus ojos al igual que su compañera-

-Un aro apareció frente a ellos y en el momento el ataque atravesó el aro fue tele transportado hacia otra parte-

***: Hora del impacto –dijo un hombre peli rubio con una sonrisa-

-El ataque impacto en una montaña logrando una explosión y dejando al mago explosivo molestó por la aparición de otro mago-

 **(En Pueblo Rosed)**

-El mago de telequinesis lanzaba cosas a la angel slayer del bosque la cual quedó atrapada al tener muchos objetos a su alrededor, un objeto fue lanzado hacia el centro con el fin de aplastarla hasta que la joven maga fue tele transportada-

****: Al parecer llegue a tiempo –dijo el hombre peli negro el cual sonreía-

Suri: Ehh –dijo el mago de telequinesis el cual estaba confundido

 **(En el Bosque)**

Juryo: Tu eres Kyu –dijo el mago de manipulación de la masa impactado al ver al hombre peli rubio frente a el-

Kyu: Déjenme el resto a mí –dijo el mago de aros que miro a su oponente con una sonrisa-

 **(En el Pueblo Rosed)**

Hanabi: Tú eres Gate –dijo la angel slayer del bosque impactada de ver al hombre peli negro-

Gate: Me encargare de la basura por ti –dijo el mago de teletransportación mirando al mago de telequinesis con seriedad-

Kyu/Gate: Por el bien de ustedes ganare –dijeron los dos magos al mismo tiempo y mirando a sus respectivos contrincantes-

*Fuertes aliados llegan al campo de batalla*

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"El Equipo de Gate y Kyu"_.


	10. El Equipo de Gate y Kyu

Revolución

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Spin-Off 2 de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 10**

 _"El Equipo de Gate y Kyu"_

 **(En Pueblo Giardino)**

-Unos minutos atrás antes de la llegada de Gate y Kyu al campo de batalla, en un hospital se encontraba el alcalde del pueblo y el devil slayer de tierra-

Josh: ¿A quién mandaras? –Pregunto el alcalde intrigado por el comportamiento del devil slayer de tierra-

Terry: A Gate y Kyu –respondió el devil slayer de tierra con una sonrisa dejando helado al alcalde-

 **(En la Prisión del Pueblo)**

Gate: Maldicion déjenme salir –grito el mago de teletransportación molesto al estar encerrado tras una rejas mágicas-

*****: Parece que te gusta estar encerrado en este lugar, Gate –dijo el joven peli café que miro al hombre peli negro el cual estaba que estaba encerrado-

Kyu. Tú eres el chico del puesto de comida, te llamas Terry verdad –dijo el hombre peli rubio el cual estaba encerrado en la misma celda que su compañero-

Terry: Así es he venido aquí para negociar con ustedes –dijo el devil slayer de tierra consiguiendo la atención de los dos magos-

 **(En la Oficina Temporal del Alcalde)**

Secretaria: Que el digo que –dijo la ayudante del alcalde molesta e impactada por lo que escucho-

Josh: Tranquila Miyuki, yo al principio no lo quería aceptar, pero el mocoso tiene razón, los necesitamos –dijo el alcalde el cual estaba muy serio –

Miyuki: Bien confiare en el chico –dijo la secretaria del alcalde la cual estaba todavía inconforme con la decisión del joven peli café-

 **(En la Prision)**

Gate: Trabajar para el alcalde –dijo el mago de teletransportación impactado por la propuesta del joven peli café-

Kyu: Nos darán un hogar y comida –dijo el mago de aros que estaba a punto de llorar de la felicidad-

-Los dos hombres se miraron entre si y luego volvieron a mirar al devil slayer de tierra con una mirada seria-

Gate/Kyu: Si –dijeron los dos magos decididos a cooperar con el Pueblo Giardino-

-La puerta de la celda fue abierta y les quitaron las esposas y se prepararon para ir al campo de batalla-

 **(En el Bosque)**

-En la hora actual, los magos se encontraban desconcertados por la aparición de Gate y Kyu-

Life: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Pregunto la maga seith preparada para atacar al mago de aros-

Juryo: Espera, Life, el que nos haya salvado significa que eres un aliado verdad –dijo el mago manipulador de masa confundido por la acción del mago dimensional-

Kyu: Así es –dijo el mago de aros mirando al mago explosivo el cual estaba enojado-

Juryo: Lo más probable es que lo haya enviado Terry –pensó el mago de manipulación de masa viendo al mago de aros-

 **(En el Pueblo Rosed)**

Hanabi: ¿Tu qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la angel slayer del bosque que no podía salir del asombro que le causo el mago de teletransportación el cual miraba con seriedad al mago de telequinesis el cual estaba serio-

Gate: Vine aquí con el propósito de sacar la basura –dijo el mago de teletransportación que seguía mirando con seriedad al mago de telequinesis-

 **(En el Pueblo Giardino)**

Doctor: Bien, te has recuperado por completo –dijo el doctor quitando las vendas al devil slayer de tierra-

Terry: Gracias, Doc –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que se levantó de la cama y se puso su nueva ropa la cual consistía en un pantalón marrón con unos zapatos negros y una chamarra sin magas azul con unos listones que formaban una "x"-

Josh: Bien, aquí están dos bolsas de tierra –dijo el alcalde que entro con dos grandes bolsas de tierra las cuales rápidamente fueron devoradas por el devil slayer de tierra-

Terry: Prepárate, Luca –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que salió del hospital y se dirigió al campo de batalla muy sonriente-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"La Última Batalla"_.


	11. La Última Batalla

Revolución

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Spin-Off 2 de Fairy Tail año-X810

*Resumen Hasta el Momento*

-Los tres magos que fueron en rescate hacia Rain, fueron obstaculizados por Bomber y Suri dando inicio así a su batalla; los tres magos que se encontraban en problemas fueron salvados gracias a Gate y Kyu que fueron enviados al campo de batalla por Terry y ahora la batalla entre los magos está a punto de terminar-

 **Capítulo 11**

 _"La Última Batalla"_

 **(En el Bosque)**

Bomber: Qué tú te encargaras de mí, no me hagas reír –dijo el mago explosivo que miraba con una sonrisa burlona al mago de aros el cual estaba serio-

-El mago explosivo estiro su brazo hacia atrás y un destello amarillo apareció en su mano-

Bomber: Explosión (Bakuhatsu) –grito el mago explosivo que lanzo el destello amarillo de su mano y este paso entre un aro-

-El destello amarillo desapareció del campo de batalla para ser trasladado a otro lugar y este exploto en una montaña-

Kyu: No importa lo que intentes, nada funcionara, todo el campo de batalla es mi área –dijo el mago de aros mirando con una sonrisa llena de determinación-

Bomber: ¿Área? ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto el mago explosivo confundido por lo que había dicho el mago de aros-

Kyu: Solo observa a tu alrededor –dijo el mago de aros que cerro sus ojos se encontraba muy tranquilo y relajado-

-El mago explosivo y los otros dos magos observaron a su alrededor y se asombraron al ver el campo de batalla lleno de aros-

Kyu: Empecemos la fiesta –dijo el mago de aros mágicos el cual miro sonriente al mago explosivo-

 **(En el Pueblo Rosed)**

-Dos magos se encontraban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo para conseguir la victoria-

Suri: No lo haces nada mal –dijo el mago de telequinesis con una sonrisa llena de diversión al pelear con el mago de teletransporte-

Gate: Lo mismo digo –dijo el mago de teletransportación que parecía feliz al pelear con alguien fuerte-

Suri: Bien, será mejor que me ponga serio –dijo el mago de telequinesis que cerro sus ojos y atrajo objetos pesados hacia el-

Gate: No te contengas –dijo el mago de teletransportación con una mirada seria y llena de determinación-

 **(En el Bosque)**

Bomber: Piensas que esto es un juego, te pondré en tu lugar, anciano –dijo el mago explosivo que estiro sus dos brazos hacia atrás y dos destellos amarillos aparecieron en sus manos- Doble Explosión (Doberu Bakuhatsu) –grito el mago explosivo que lanzo los dos destellos de luz los cuales atravesaron dos aros-

-Uno de los destellos amarillos impacto en el árbol donde se encontraba el mago explosivo y este salto al aire-

Kyu: Se terminó –dijo el mago de aros que miro con una sonrisa al mago explosivo-

-El mago explosivo estando en el aire miro hacia atrás y un destello de luz amarilla impacto en su espalda logrando hacer caer al suelo inconsciente-

Juryo: Lo logro –dijo el mago de manipulación de masa impactado al ver el poder del mago de aros-

Kyu: Es pronto para cantar victoria, es hora de dirigirnos a pueblo Rosed –dijo el mago aros el cual seguía serio y se dirigió hacia el pueblo Rosed en compañía de los dos magos-

 **(En Pueblo Rosed)**

-El mago de teletransportación esquivaba cada objeto con su magia logrando cansar al mago de telequinesis el cual detuvo el ataque-

Gate: ¿Por qué no te rindes? –Pregunto el mago de teletransportación el cual miraba con seriedad a su oponente-

Suri: No lo hare –dijo el mago de telequinesis el cual volvió a reunir objetos pesados a su alrededor-

Gate: Dudo mucho que me ganes con eso –dijo el mago de teletransportación que despareció de la vista del mago de telequinesis-

Suri: Te encontré –dijo el mago de telequinesis que lanzo un objeto hacia el mago de teletransportación el cual había aparecido cerca de la asesina de angeles-

Gate: Hazlo, Hanabi –dijo el mago de teletransportación que miro con una sonrisa aquella joven peli verde-

Hanabi: Espada del Angel del Bosque (Morieruken) –grito la angel slayer del bosque que creo una espada grande de hojas la cual corto un carruaje-

Gate: te debo una, Hanabi –dijo el mago de teletransportación que desapareció nuevamente-

Suri: Eso no funcionara –dijo el mago de telequinesis que se asombró al ver al mago de teletransportación detrás de el-

Gate: Si lo dejas caer terminaras envuelto en el impacto y si intentas golpearme desharás el hechizo y el objeto caerá sobre ti –dijo el mago de teletransportación con una gran superioridad sobre el mago de telequinesis que ya no podía hacer nada al respecto-

Suri: Tienes razón, me rindo –dijo el mago de telequinesis que arrojo el objeto hacia otro lado mientras este recibía un golpe en el cuello haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente-

 **(En la Entrada del Pueblo Rosed)**

-Tres magos corrían por el pueblo junto a un joven peli rojo que se encontraba inconsciente sobre el hombro del hombre peli rubio-

Kyu: Oye, Gate –dijo el hombre peli rubio que alcanzo a ver a su compañero y logrando reunirse todo el grupo-

Hanabi: Con esto los dos ya están derrotados –dijo la angel slayer del bosque la cual tomo asiento el suelo-

Gate: Bueno, ahora solo tenemos que esperar –dijo el mago de teletransportación el cual tomo asiento en el suelo-

Juryo: Pero todavía falta un oponente –dijo el mago de manipulación de masa el cual estaba preocupado por la actitud de esos dos hombres-

Gate: No te preocupes, alguien ya se hará cargo –dijo el mago de teletransportación el cual seguía mostrando despreocupación por la última batalla-

Juryo/Life/Hanabi: ¿Quién? –Preguntaron el trio de jóvenes los cuales estaban confundidos-

Gate: El mismo que inicio la batalla –dijo el mago de teletransportación el cual miro al cielo estrellado-

 **(En el Gremio)**

Luca: Nunca pensé que fueras a venir tú –dijo el angel slayer del cielo observando a su oponente con gran seriedad- Terry –dijo el angel slayer del cielo mirando al devil slayer de tierra el cual también estaba serio-

Terry: Tengo cuentas pendientes contigo, Luca –dijo el devil slayer del tierra mirando también con seriedad a su oponente-

Luca: Bien, entonces empecemos la última batalla –dijo el angel slayer del cielo que tomo pose de pelea mientras sonreía-

-El devil slayer de tierra con una mirada seria tomo pose de pelea decidido a enfrentar al angel slayer del cielo pese a saber la diferencia de niveles entre ellos-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Esencia de Angel"_.


	12. Esencia de Angel

Revolución

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo del spin-off espero y les guste.**

Spin-Off 2 de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 12**

 _"Esencia de Angel"_

 **(En el Antiguo Gremio)**

Terry: ¿Dónde está Rain? –Pregunto el devil slayer de tierra por el paradero de la niña peli azul-

-El angel slayer del cielo levanto su dedo índice y con el cual apunto hacia arriba haciendo que volteara el devil slayer de tierra el cual visualizo una jaula para pájaros de gran tamaño-

Luca: Empecemos, Terry –dijo el angel slayer del cielo que con una sonrisa tomo pose de batalla-

Terry: Bien, prepárate, Luca porque esta vez soy más fuerte –dijo el devil slayer de tierra decidido a enfrentar al asesino de ángeles-

 **(En Pueblo Rosed)**

Hanabi: Lo que quieres decir es que Terry se encuentra ahí ahora mismo –dijo la angel slayer del bosque señalando el ex gremio ala negra el cual estaba en ruinas-

Gate: Si –dijo el mago de teletransportación sin ninguna preocupación hacia el devil slayer de tierra-

Hanabi: Entonces debemos ir ayudarlo –dijo la angel slayer del bosque mirando al mago de teletransportación que este seguía serio-

Gate: Iremos después que los hayas curado –dijo el mago de teletransportación el cual señalando a los dos magos enemigos-

Juryo: Pero que dices Gate, ellos son el enemigo –dijo el mago de manipulación de masa enojado por lo que había dicho el mago de teletransportación-

Kyu: No se preocupen, tenemos tres esposas anti-magia –dijo el mago de aros que saco tres esposas anti-magia-

-Las esposas fueron puestas en los dos magos y luego comenzaron hacer curados por la angel slayer del bosque-

 **(En el Antiguo Gremio)**

-Los dos magos intercambiaban miradas serias hasta que decidieron lanzarse e impactaron puños y una ráfaga de aire los separo-

Luca: Te venceré, Terry –grito el angel slayer de cielo el cual reunió una gran cantidad de poder mágico en su boca- Aliento del Angel Celestial (Teneru no Hoko) –grito el angel slayer del cielo que lanzo un tornado de viento de su boca-

Terry: Furia del Demonio de Tierra (Chikyuma no Gekiko) –grito el devil slayer de tierra que lanzo una enorme bola de tierra de su boca-

-La enorme bola de tierra impacto con el tornado ocasionando una explosión y con ello que se abriera una cortina de humo-

Terry: ¿Dime que planean con Rain? –Pregunto el devil slayer de tierra el cual estaba totalmente serio y atento a cualquier ataque enemigo-

Luca: Sacarle la esencia de angel –respondió el angel slayer del cielo el cual apareció por la espalda del asesino de demonios-

-El devil slayer de tierra endureció su pierna y este se dio media vuelta para golpear al angel slayer del cielo el cual se impulsó con la planta de su zapato para elevarse al aire y esquivar la patada-

Terry: Un nuevo truco –pensó el devil slayer de tierra el cual miraba con asombro a su oponente-

Luca: Perderás –grito el angel slayer del cielo que creo una gran ráfaga de aire con la cual comenzó a destruir más el lugar-

Terry: Gran Domo del Demonio de Tierra (Chikyuma no Gureto Domu) –grito el devil slayer de tierra el cual se protegió en un domo de roca-

-La ráfaga de aire destruyo el domo y para sorpresa del asesino de ángeles el devil slayer de tierra estaba listo para dar el siguiente golpe-

Terry: Puño de Destrucción del Demonio de Tierra (Chikyuma no Hanoken) –grito el devil slayer de tierra que endureció su puño derecho con las rocas que habían alrededor y le impacto un fuerte puñetazo al asesino de angeles el cual salió disparado estrellándose así en uno de los muros-

Terry: No sé qué sea la esencia de angel pero no dejare que le hagas daño a Rain –dijo el devil slayer de tierra determinado a detener a su enemigo el cual rápidamente se puso de pie-

Luca: La esencia de angel nos servirá para revivir al todo poderoso o mejor dicho recupere sus poderes –dijo el angel slayer del cielo mirando macabramente al asesino de demonios- Si te interpones en mi camino te quitare la vida yo mismo –dijo el angel slayer del cielo el cual estaba preparado para atacar a su oponente-

Terry: Inténtenlo si puedes, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es derrotarte –grito el devil slayer de tierra el cual estaba determinado a vencer al asesino de angeles-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Doble Tornado"_.


	13. Doble Tornado

Revolución

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Spin-Off 2 de Fairy Tail año-X810

*Resumen Hasta el Momento*

-La batalla con el mago de telequinesis y el mago explosivo había terminado, los magos se reunieron y decidieron ir acabar con Luca, pero Gate se los impidió, Terry que se había recuperado apareció frente a Luca dispuesto a pelear con el-

 **Capítulo 13**

 _"Doble Tornado"_

 **(En el Ex Gremio Ala Negra)**

-Dos magos intercambiaban miradas llenas de seriedad tras haber iniciado su combate-

Luca: Ahora te mostrare lo que es un puño –dijo el angel slayer del cielo que envolvió su puño en una cortina de viento y este se lanzó hacia el devil slayer de tierra- ¡Puño del Angel Celestial! (Teneru no Ken) –Grito el angel slayer de cielo que le impacto un fuerte puñetazo a su oponente mandándolo a volar vario metros hacia atrás hasta estrellarse con uno de los escombros del ex gremio-

Terry: ¡Es demasiado fuerte! –Dijo el devil slayer de tierra que se incorporó nuevamente y miro con seriedad al asesino de ángeles-

 **(En Pueblo Rosed)**

-El grupo de magos observaban desde lejos con gran seriedad la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en el ex gremio de Ala Negra-

Gate: ¡Bien, vayamos a ver la batalla entre esos mocosos! –Dijo muy animado el mago de tele transporté el cual estaba dispuesto acercarse al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla entre Terry y Luca-

Suri: ¡Dudo mucho que ese mocoso le gane a Luca-sama! –Dijo con extremada confianza el mago ladrón el cual conocía la fuerza de su líder-

Gate: Ya veremos –Dijo con gran tranquilidad el mago de tele transporte el cual confiaba en el devil slayer de tierra-

 **(En el Ex Gremio Ala Negra)**

-El devil slayer de tierra envolvió su puño en rocas y se lanzó hacia el asesino de ángeles el cual sonrió al intento de ataque directo de su oponente; el joven peli azul puso su pie derecho atrás y el izquierdo en frente y extendió los brazos-

Luca: ¡Tempestad Furiosa del Angel del Cielo! (Teneru no Moretsuna Tenpesuto) –Dijo el angel slayer de cielo que giro la mitad superior de su cuerpo y con sus dedos rasgo el aire creando dos discos de aire los cuales fueron disparados hacia el devil slayer de tierra-

Terry: ¡Crees que eso funcionara! –Grito el asesino de demonios el cual se barrió esquivando los dos discos de aire- ¡Temblor del Demonio de Tierra! (Chikyuma no Furue) –Grito el devil slayer de tierra el cual le impacto un fuerte puñetazo al suelo-

-El área en la que se encontraban los dos magos comenzó a temblar, uno de ellos tenía como objetivo que el otro callera, el devil slayer de tierra se asombró al ver que su oponente no caía al suelo-

Luca: Que banal chico, eso no me hace efecto si estoy flotando –dijo el angel slayer del cielo el cual estaba flotando en el aire-

Terry: ¡Está volando! –Dijo asombrado el devil slayer de tierra el cual no podía creer lo que veía-

Luca: ¡Ahora empieza lo bueno mocoso! –Dijo el asesino de ángeles que sonrió con malicia-

 **(Afuera del Gremio)**

Gate: ¡Bien, llegamos, ahora esperemos por el mejor resultado de esa batalla! –Dijo el mago de tele transportación que miro con seriedad aquel gremio destruido-

Juryo: ¡Obviamente Terry ganara! –Dijo el mago manipulador de masa el cual confiaba en su compañero mata demonios-

Kyu: No confies mucho en ello –dijo el mago de aros el cual estaba muy serio ante la situación actual-

Hanabi: ¡Que dices, Kyu, claro que Terry ganara! –Afirmo la angel slayer del bosque la cual confiaba mucho en su amigo-

Gate: Concuerdo con Kyu, y eso lo sé porque es muy simple –dijo el mago de tele transporte muy calmado y serio- ¡La experiencia en batalla! –Dijo en tono firme el mago de tele transporte el cual asombro al trio de jóvenes-

 **(En las Ruinas del Gremio)**

Terry: ¡Con él en el aire será más difícil atacar! –Dijo el devil slayer de tierra que observaba con seriedad a su oponente postrado en el aire-

Luca: ¡Sera mejor que caigas, y ese momento es ahora! –Dijo el angel slayer del cielo el cual se envolvió en una cortina de viento-

-El asesino de ángeles se alzó al aire saliendo del gremio en ruinas dejando a un confundió devil slayer de tierra-

Terry: ¡Mi oportunidad! –Dijo muy animado el asesino de demonio el cual de un salto llego hacia la jaula de la niña peli azul-

Rain: ¡Sera mejor que escapemos rápido! –Dijo la niña peli azul la cual estaba preocupada por lo que podía pasar-

-El angel slayer del cielo estiro sus brazos hacia el gremio en ruinas con sus palmas extendidas y este al final sonrió-

Luca: ¡Este es el fin! –Grito el asesino de ángeles el cual creo una nube negra en el cielo- ¡Doble Tornado del Angel Celestial! (Teneru no Daburu Tatsumaki) –Grito el angel slayer de cielo el cual lanzo dos tornado de la palma de sus manos los cuales se dirigieron hacia el gremio en ruinas-

-Los dos tornados impactaron en el lugar asombrando a los presentes en la batalla ya que este lugar fue destruido por completo-

*Un gran poder termina con todo*

 **Bueno lectores hasta aquí el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Angel Slayer del Agua"_. 


	14. Angel Slayer del Agua

Revolución

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Spin-Off 2 de Fairy Tail año-X810

*Resumen Hasta el Momento*

-Claus, que se había recuperado se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros, para unirse a la batalla contra Luca y sus dos seguidores y rescatar a la pequeña Rain la cual contiene un gran poder en su interior-

 **Capítulo 14**

 _"Angel Slayer de Agua"_

-Lo que quedaba del anterior gremio de Ala Negra pasó hacer completamente escombro a causa a dos tornados los cuales fueron lanzados por el angel slayer del cielo-

Luca: ¡Espero no haber matado a esa mocosa! –Dijo el angel slayer del cielo el cual con la ayuda del aire se dispuso a bajar pero este se detuvo al notar algo fuera de lo normal-

 **(Cerca del Campo de Batalla)**

-La angel slayer del bosque miraba con lágrimas aquella escena ya que tenía mucho apego hacia su nuevo compañero-

Hanabi: ¡Hay que verificar si están bien! –Dijo la angel slayer del bosque preocupada por su compañero y la niña de cabellera azul-

Gate: ¡Eso sería lo más apropiado, pero con el encima, lo mejor será permanecer aquí! –Dijo el mago de teletransportación el cual observaba como descendía el asesino de ángeles del cielo-

Juryo: ¡Se detuvo! –Dijo totalmente serio el mago manipulador de masa que se encontraba curioso por el comportamiento de su oponente-

-De la inmensa cortina de humo una esfera de agua salió desde la izquierda asombrando a los presentes ya que apareció alguien más en el campo de batalla-

 **(En las Ruinas)**

Luca: ¡Magia de angel, no hay duda! –Pensó el angel slayer del cielo observando con seriedad la esfera de agua la cual se deshizo-

-Una vez que desapareció la esfera de agua todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la pequeña niña de cabellera azul parada en medio de todos-

Terry: ¡Nada mal para ser tu primer hechizo! –Dijo el devil slayer de tierra que estaba junto a la niña y la acaricio de la cabeza-

-La niña colapso ya que no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar su poder mágico en situaciones peligrosas-

Terry: ¡Descansa, me encargare de patearle el trasero a este tipo! –Dijo muy serio y molesto el devil slayer de tierra el cual tomo pose de pelea-

Luca: ¡Bien, nunca imagine que esa mocosa fuera un angel slayer, ni mucho menos esperaba que fuera la princesa sirena! –Dijo el angel slayer del cielo que tomo pose de pelea mientras sonreía-

Terry: ¡Ven, Luca! –Grito el devil slayer de tierra el cual desafío por completo al asesino de angeles de los cielos-

-El mago enemigo se impulsó con el aire llegando rápidamente hacia donde estaban los dos presentes-

Luca: ¡Cuchilla del Angel del Cielo! (Teneru no Buredo) –Grito el angel slayer del cielo el cual logro cortar al devil slayer de tierra el cual se volvió agua-

-El asesino de angeles quedo asombrado al ver el poder de la pequeña niña la cual saco un torrente de agua el cual impacto en el mago ya mencionado-

Luca: ¡Crees poder detenerme con ese poder tan insignificante! –Grito el angel slayer del cielo el cual con la cuchilla hizo desaparecer el torrente de agua-

-Tras cortar el torrente el verdadero devil slayer de tierra apareció frente al asesino de angeles el cual quedó asombrado por la táctica que habían hecho los dos magos-

Terry: ¡Aquí voy, Luca! –Grito el devil slayer de tierra el cual comenzó a concentrar su poder mágico en su puño izquierdo- ¡Arte Secreta del Demonio de la Tierra: Choque Meteoro! (Metsuma Ougi: Ryusei no Shototsu) –Grito el devil slayer de tierra el cual le impacto un fuerte puñetazo al angel slayer del cielo el cual se estrelló ante las ruinas-

 **(Cerca del Campo de Batalla)**

Life: ¡Abra terminado la pelea! –Dijo preocupada la maga seith la cual no podía sentir el poder mágico del joven peli celeste-

Kyu: ¡No, apenas empieza! –Dijo el mago de aros el cual estaba muy serio ya que él podía sentir el poder de su oponente-

 **(En las Ruinas)**

-La cortina de humo se disolvió con una gran masa de aire que se había reunido en el mismo lugar, el angel slayer del cielo miro con seriedad al devil slayer de tierra el cual nuevamente tomo pose de pelea-

Luca: ¡Me las pagaras! –Dijo el asesino de angeles el cual se lanzó nuevamente hacia el asesino de demonios de tierra-

-Los dos magos esta vez impactaron puños y una ráfaga de aire los separo nuevamente; el angel slayer del cielo sin rendirse se lanzó nuevamente hacia el devil slayer de tierra el cual sonrió mientras un escudo de agua apareció en medio de los dos-

Luca: ¡El escudo recibió el impacto, pero! –Dijo el angel slayer del cielo el cual quedo sonriente al ver como el rebote si hacia efecto en su oponente-

-El devil slayer de tierra se estrelló sobre la colina donde se encontraba la pequeña peli azul, el asesino de angeles se lanzó hacia el devil slayer de tierra nuevamente con el objetivo de terminar la batalla-

Terry: ¡Acércate, Luca! –Pensó el devil slayer del cielo el cual sonreía cosa que puso serio a su oponente- ¡Pilares del Demonio de Tierra! (Chikyuma no Hashira) –Grito el devil slayer de tierra que manipulo la tierra a su alrededor creando tres pilares los cuales impactaron contra el asesino de angeles-

-El angel slayer del cielo volvió a caer al suelo y este se comenzó a preocupar ya que el devil slayer de tierra lo había igualado-

Luca: ¡Este tipo igualo mis movimientos en poco tiempo! –Pensó el angel slayer del cielo el cual miro con seriedad al devil slayer de tierra- ¡Ya no hay tiempo, liberare a Suri! –Dijo el devil slayer de tierra el cual estaba completamente serio- ¡Y obtendremos lo que queremos! –Dijo con una sonrisa macabra el angel slayer del cielo el cual puso serio al devil slayer de tierra-

*El plan enemigo se llevara a cabo, ¿Podrá Terry proteger a Rain?*

 **Hola lectores hasta el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado, si es así dejen sus comentarios.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"El Escape del Enemigo"_.


	15. El Escape del Enemigo

Revolución

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Spin-Off 2 de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 15**

 _"El Escape del Enemigo"_

 **(En Pueblo Rosed)**

-El angel slayer del cielo miraba con seriedad a su alrededor el campo de batalla y los magos en él-

Luca: ¡Bien, empecemos la fiesta! –Grito el asesino de ángeles el cual giro sus brazos hacia las izquierda rasgando el aire a su alrededor- ¡A ver cómo escapan de esta! –Grito el angel slayer del cielo el cual giro sus brazos hacia su derecha rasgando aún más el aire a su alrededor y logrando crear un huracán de afilados vientos celestes- ¡Huracán del Angel del Cielo! (Teneru no Hariken) –Grito el mago, el cual hizo crecer su huracán cubriendo todo el campo de batalla-

-Los magos del pueblo Giardino, comenzaron a recibir varios cortes mientras su oponente desaparecía del campo de batalla con la ayuda del aire-

Suri: ¡Una oportunidad! –Pensó el mago de telequinesis el cual se dio a la fuga junto a su compañero-

 **(En el Bosque)**

-Una vez que salieron de la ráfaga de aire estos se asombraron al ver al mago de teletransportación frente a ellos-

Bomber: ¿Cómo? –Fue la pregunta que hizo el mago de explosivos el cual estaba asombrado al ver a su enemigo enfrente a él-

Gate: ¡Par de imbéciles, de mi nadie escapa! –Dijo el mago de teletransportación el cual puso serios a los dos magos-

-El mago estaba listo para dejar inconscientes nuevamente a los dos esposados los cuales nada más se limitaron a cerrar sus ojos-

****: ¡Yo no lo haría si fuera tú! –Dijo la voz de un joven peli celeste desde las sombras para sorpresa de los tres presentes en el bosque-

-El joven de la voz no resulto ser más ni menos que el asesino de ángeles del cielo el cual puso felices a sus compañeros-

Gate: ¡Déjame decirte que no eres el único que va dar la sorpresa! –Dijo el hombre peli negro el cual miro con una sonrisa al serio asesino de ángeles-

-El devil slayer de tierra salió de la tierra para sorpresa del joven peli celeste el cual recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro el cual lo mando a volar y estrellarse contra un árbol-

Terry: ¿Qué te pareció eso, Luca? –Pregunto el devil slayer de tierra tras acertar otro golpe a su oponente-

Luca: ¡Ya me canse de jugar! –Grito el angel slayer de cielo el cual cruzo sus brazos- ¡Arte Secreta del Angel Celestial: Vórtice Cortante Celestial! (Metseru Ougi: Sendan Ten no Uzu) –Grito el angel slayer del cielo el cual lanzo una enorme cantidad de ondas de viento las cuales cortaban todo a su alrededor-

-Las ondas cortantes lograron cortar las esposas anti magia que tenían puestas los aliados del asesino de ángeles-

Luca: ¡Suri, hay que ir tras la mocosa! –Grito el angel slayer del cielo el cual dio un salto de más de diez metros con la ayuda del aire-

Terry: ¡No te dejare! –Grito el devil slayer de tierra el cual comenzó a correr rumbo al pueblo donde se encontraba el objetivo del enemigo-

Gate: ¡Es un idiota! –Dijo el mago de teletransportación el cual desapareció del bosque sin más-

 **(En el Pueblo)**

-El mago de teletransportación apareció en el centro del pequeño grupo para sorpresa de ellos-

Gate: ¡Luca viene hacia acá, y con sus secuaces liberados! –Dijo el mago de teletransportación el cual asombro a sus compañeros-

-El trio de villanos se acercaba rápidamente hasta que un muro de tierra los detuvo-

Luca: ¡No piensa rendirse! –Dijo el angel slayer del cielo el cual se detuvo y se dio media vuelta- ¡Sigan! ¡Consigan la esencia de angel! –Dijo el joven peli azul el cual tomo pose de pelea nuevamente-

-El devil slayer de tierra se detuvo al ver a su oponente frente a él-

Terry: ¡Acabare contigo ya! –Dijo el devil slayer de tierra el cual se lanzó hacia su oponente-

-El asesino de ángeles también se lanzó hacia la batalla impactando puños con el asesino de demonios el cual no se daba por vencido-

 **(En el Centro del Pueblo)**

-Los magos huían rápidamente del enemigo con el objetivo de proteger a la pequeña peli azul-

Suri: ¡Ya me canse de sus juegos ridículos! –Grito el mago de telequinesis el cual incremento su poder mágico y comenzó arrojar muchos escombros a distintos puntos logrando separar a los magos-

Bomber: ¡Con esto la victoria es nuestra! –Dijo el mago explosivo el cual puso un montón de bombas sensoriales por el campo de batalla-

 **(En el Hueco del Centro)**

-La pequeña angel slayer de agua se encontraba sobre el hueco del centro sin poder escapar-

Suri: ¡El único que no tiene bomba es el tuyo! –Dijo el mago de telequinesis el cual asombro por completo a la pequeña- ¡Bien, ahora pasare a tomar lo que queremos! –Dijo el mago de telequinesis el cual hizo brillar sus ojos y de la pequeña-

-Un brillo se vio por todo el pueblo e incluso hacia donde estaban los dos magos salyers peleando-

Luca: ¡Lo logro! –Dijo el angel slayer del cielo el cual salto nuevamente al aire y este ataco por última vez al devil slayer de tierra con una onda de aire-

-El mago asesino de demonios esquivo la onda pero eso no impidió que fuera encerrado en una burbuja de aire-

Luca: ¡Hasta vista, demonio! –Dijo el angel slayer del cielo el cual hizo explotar la burbuja y con ello dejar inconsciente al devil slayer de tierra-

 **(En el Hueco Centro)**

-El brillo seso y la angel slayer de agua cayó al suelo inconsciente debido a la perdida de una gran cantidad de mana-

Luca: ¡Retirada! –Grito el angel slayer del cielo el cual tomo con rumbo desconocido junto a sus acompañantes-

-El hechizo del mago bombardero desapareció dándole libertad a los magos para moverse nuevamente y reagruparse-

 **(En Pueblo Giardino)**

-El devil slayer de tierra despertó en la enfermería del pueblo donde estaba sus demás compañeros-

Terry: ¿Perdimos, no es así? –Pregunto el devil slayer de tierra el cual se encontraba cabizbajo-

Gate: ¡Así es! –Respondió con el mismo tono el mago de teletransportación el cual estaba frustrado por no ser tan fuerte-

Gate: ¡Bueno, no es momento de culparnos! –Dijo el mago de telequinesis el cual dejo el lugar y salió afuera junto a su compañero-

Terry: ¡Restauraron el pueblo! –Dijo el devil slayer de tierra feliz por ver la restauración del pueblo en el cual vivía-

Kyu: ¡Así es! ¡También el pueblo Rosed! –Dijo el mago manipulador de aros el cual comenzó a bajar una enorme estatua-

Juryo: ¡Todo tendrá un comienzo! –Dijo el mago manipulador de la masa el cual estaba feliz de ver todo arreglado nuevamente-

Terry: ¡Y nosotros también, nos divertiremos y nos haremos más fuertes! –Grito el devil slayer de tierra celebrando junto a sus compañeros alzando sus brazos hacia el cielo-

 **Bueno lectores hasta aquí el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"El Nacimiento de la Revolución"_.


	16. El Nacimiento de la Revolución

Revolución

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el último capítulo, espero y les guste.**

Spin-Off 2 de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 16**

 _"El Nacimiento de la Revolución"_

 **(Narrador)**

-Ha pasado medio año desde que termino la batalla con Luca y sus dos seguidores, los dos pueblos fueron reconstruidos y habitados nuevamente y en uno de esos pueblos que lleva por nombre Giardino, los habitantes viven tranquilos-

 **(En el Bosque)**

-Un hombre peli rubio corría por el bosque mientras este es perseguido por cuatro jóvenes y una niña-

Kyu: ¿Qué les pasa lentorros? –Pregunto el mago de aros mágicos el cual miro hacia atrás observo como lo perseguían sus compañeros magos-

Gate: ¡No debes distraerte, Kyu! –Dijo el mago de teletransportación desde un intercomunicador-

Kyu: ¡No te preocupes, Gate, todo está bien! –Dijo el mago de aros mágicos animadamente mientras avanzaba por el bosque-

Gate: ¡Cuidado con el árbol! –Dijo el mago de teletransportación el cual cerró sus ojos-

-El mago de aros mágico miro hacia el frente y este noto un gran árbol en el cual impacto hasta caer en el suelo-

Terry: ¡Nos vemos Kyu! –Dijo el devil slayer de tierra que ignoro por completo a su compañero en vez de ayudarlo-

Hanabi: ¡Adiós! –Dijo la angel slayer del bosque la cual paso a su compañero también ignorándolo-

Juryo: ¿Ahora quién es el lentorro? –Pregunto el mago de manipulación de la masa el cual se burló de su compañero-

Life: ¡Bye! –Dijo la maga seith también ignorando a su compañero-

Rain: ¡Discúlpeme por no ayudarle, Kyu-san! –Dijo la niña peli azul la cual que también lo ignoro por completo-

-Los magos salieron del bosque llegando al pueblo en el que vivían-

 **(En la Oficina del Alcalde)**

-Todos los magos estaban reunidos en una mesa a punto de comer un gran banquete hasta que el joven peli café se puso de pie y consiguió la atención de todos-

Terry: ¡Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos hay algo de lo que quería hablarles! –Dijo el devil slayer de tierra el cual estaba completamente serio-

Hanabi: ¿Así que te vas? –Dijo la angel slayer del bosque la cual agacho su mirada para ocultar su tristeza-

Terry: ¡No los quiero involucrar más! –Respondió el devil slayer de tierra el cual estaba completamente decidido a dejar el grupo cosa que puso triste a sus compañeros- ¡Además mi hermano espera por mí! –Dijo el devil slayer de tierra el cual que seguía pensando en su hermano-

Gate: ¡No te puedes ir, estas comprometido ayudarnos a mí y Kyu! –Dijo el mago de teletransportación el cual rompió el hielo asombrando a los demás-

Kyu: ¡Es verdad! –Dijo el mago manipulador de aros el cual estando también serio se puso de pie-

Juryo: ¡Aun que digas que no quieres involucrarnos, como quiera ya lo estamos! –Dijo el mago manipulador de la masa el cual cerro sus ojos asombrando a su compañero-

Life: ¡Nos había dicho que tu enemigo a vencer es un gremio oscuro, entonces te ayudaremos! –Dijo la maga seith la cual puso serio a su compañero-

Hanabi: ¡Recuperaremos a tu hermano todos juntos! –Dijo la angel slayer del bosque la cual miro con una sonrisa al joven peli café-

Rain: ¡Si nuestro enemigo es un gremio, entonces hay que hacer uno! –Dijo la niña peli azul asombrando a todos los presentes en el comedor-

Todos: ¡Sí! –Gritaron al unísono emocionados por el venir de una nueva aventura-

 **(Narrador)**

-Tras aquellas palabras el grupo se mantuvo inactivo por medio año nuevamente, tras ese periodo aquella biblioteca que se encontraba en ruinas fue restaurada como un gremio-

 **(Afuera del Gremio)**

-El devil slayer de tierra se encontraba parado mirando hacia el horizonte con gran seriedad-

Terry: ¡Entramos a nuevos desafíos! –Pensó el devil slayer de tierra el cual seguía completamente serio- ¡Espérame Claus, pronto iré a tu rescate! –Pensó el devil slayer de tierra el cual estiro su brazo al cielo-

-El devil slayer de tierra se dio media vuelta y este corrió hacia sus compañeros-

Rain: ¡Es hora de la foto! –Dijo la niña peli azul la cual reunió a todo el grupo para la foto de inauguración del gremio-

 **(Cuatro años después)**

-Un hombre peli café dejo una foto sobre un escritorio y salió del edificio con una gran sonrisa-

Terry: ¿Qué pasa segundo, ya estás cansado? –Dijo el devil slayer de tierra que miro con una sonrisa a un hombre peli negro que ya estaba cansado-

Gate: ¡No bromees primero! –Dijo el mago de teletransportación el cual se levantó de su silla-

Rain: ¡Bien es hora de la foto de celebración! –Dijo la joven peli azul la cual ajustaba la lacrima fotográfica-

Hanabi: ¡Hoy celebramos al segundo maestro y a los cuatro nuevos miembros! –Dijo la angel slayer del bosque muy sonriente ante lo dicho-

Terry: ¡La segunda generación de nuestro gremio, Revolución! –Dijo muy animado el devil slayer de tierra el cual sonreía abiertamente-

-Una vez que la foto fue tomada la celebración empezó y los dos maestros estaba reunidos en una mesa platicando mientras en la mesa se encontraba el periódico del día-

Terry: ¿Y esto? –Pregunto el devil slayer de tierra el cual miro con seriedad el periódico-

Gate: ¡Es el periódico de Ishgar, hay una noticia interesante! –Dijo el mago de teletransportación el cual miro sonriente a un serio joven peli café-

-El primer maestro agarro el periódico y este lo comenzó a leer y este se asombró por completo y después pasó a sonreír-

Gate: ¡Ve! –Dijo el hombre peli negro el cual seguía mirando con una sonrisa a su compañero del gremio-

Terry: ¡Hanabi, Rain, preparen mochilas, nos iremos de viaje! –Dijo el devil slayer de tierra el cual miro con una sonrisa a sus compañeras las cuales se pusieron serias y afirmaron con la cabeza-

Hanabi: ¿A dónde iremos? –Pregunto la angel slayer del bosque la cual estaba intrigada por el viaje-

Terry: ¡Iremos a Fiore! –Dijo el devil slayer de tierra el cual dejo el periódico en la mesa y este fue directo con sus compañeras-

-El periódico logro visualizarse y este tenía de título: "Fairy Tail y el Festival de la Cosecha", lo más notorio fue en uno de los párrafos donde decía que participarían cinco nuevos miembros-

Terry: ¡Pronto nos veremos de nuevo, Claus! –Dijo el devil slayer de tierra que miro al cielo y comenzó a marcharse junto a sus dos compañeras de viaje-

*El fin de una aventura termina, el viaje hacia un encuentro inicia*

 **Bueno lectores hasta aquí el capítulo y final de mi segundo Spin-Off, espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


End file.
